Hirono Shimizu (Novel)
Backstory Hirono Shimizu (清水比呂乃 Shimizu Hirono) is a member of the gang headed by Mitsuko Souma. Hirono, described as a very attractive girl (just short of being compared to either Takako Chigusa or Mitsuko Souma) who looks like a high school or university student with spiked hair that stood straight up, has a terrible fear of frogs. She was also a tall girl (167cm) and not far from Haruka's height. She had been involved with both recreational drugs and prostitution, and she also shoplifted and bullied other classmates (including Megumi Eto). As a result of these things, she did not get on well with her parents, who treated her like a lost cause. Although considered a "bad girl" (she bullied classmates such as Megumi Eto and Kaori Minami), Hirono was quite opposed to the idea of having to kill people unless they tried to kill her first. Even though she committed various crimes, she prided herself on at least being genuine, as opposed to Mayumi Tendo, who she knew participated in "phone-dating" yet maintained a prim and proper persona at school. Hirono also never saw most of her actions as harmful, and it does not seem that she was pressured into committing crimes by Mitsuko, like Yoshimi Yahagi was. Hirono first entered Megumi's class in their second year of junior high school. When Megumi and Hirono were in the same hall, Hirono typically tripped Megumi and/or slashed Megumi's skirt with a razor. Eventually Hirono lost interest in Megumi. She did not believe anyone could be nice to her without having an ulterior motive. This, with the fact that she does not trust Mitsuko, means that Yoshimi Yahagi was her only real friend. Because of her involvement in crime she had a very mature view of the world, she felt that you couldn't trust anyone. Appearance She was pretty though she wasn't in the league of Mitsuko or Takako. She had the mature looks of a college student. She had spiked hair. Friends and Enemies Hirono was part of Mitsuko's gang but she didn't really trust anyone because of her mature view of the world. She bullied Kaori Minami and Megumi Eto and she wasn't trusted by anyone in the class. Hirono was on bad terms with her parents who thought she was a lost cause. In the Program Hirono hides inside a farmhouse and was also spotted by Shinji Mimura, but she never noticed. Shinji never called out to her because he doesn't trust Mitsuko and her friends. Hirono ends up fighting with Kaori Minami after attempting to run away from her early on in the program, and Kaori shoots Hirono in the arm. Shuya Nanahara distracts Kaori while trying to break up the fight, and Hirono takes the opportunity to shoot Kaori and run away; Hirono shoots Kaori in the arm and the head, killing her. Hirono suffers from septicemia, and is severely dehydrated after using a great majority of her water supply to clean her wound. She discovers a well outside a house, and rushes over to get a drink. As she pulls up the bucket, she notices a small frog was in the water, and she shrieks. This attracts the attention of Toshinori Oda, who is hiding nearby. He tries to attack her with his belt. Hirono pulls out her gun and shoots Toshinori in the stomach. She believes he is dead, and rushes to take the water from his daypack, but she is unaware that he is wearing a bulletproof vest, and had survived the shot. Toshinori gets up and attacks her again, this time managing to strangle her with the belt. It is implied that, much like Yoshimi, Hirono wasn't nearly as bad a person as her classmates perceived her to be - her delinquent activities have given her a clearly advanced level of maturity and perception - she knows from the very beginning that Mitsuko Souma could not be trusted, and, noting that Yoshimi was dead, was able to correctly speculate that Mitsuko was responsible. Although she wanted to believe Shuya's invitation of peace in the novel as well, her experience on the streets renders her incapable of fully trusting him. Notes and Trivia *She's one of the seven students who's lost their virginity. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female